Stone Carson: Son of Lucifer
by supergirlfan188
Summary: After his sister is in jail for a crime she didn't commit, its up to the big brother to save the day and kick some butt while having to deal with his first week living in the human world, good thing his uncle's here to help him out.
1. Framed part 1

What joy, apparently, I'm the son of Lucifer, and you know whats worse? My dad just threw me away when I was a fucking _baby_! Well, since I'm an angel now (technically the devil, I guess, don't know much about this angel and devil crap) so after I had enough of dealing with hell. I took over a dead person's body and now I'm living the life here in Manhattan, until things went down the drain after the whole kidnapping crap down in central park.

And if your thinking what could possibly go wrong? Well, my sister, Lucy, is in jail all because of the murder! Which means I have to find evidence to prove her innocent. Yippee.

Right now, I'm talking with my uncle. He told me that he knew someone who could help me solve this case. He handed me a phone number. "The police?" I asked. "Trust me, these two have solved cases faster than how you always needed a diaper change." He said. Better than nothing, I guess. Leaving. I went to my hotel room. Dialing the numbers. "Hello, this is Lucifer Morningstar, how may I assist you?" A british voice asked. Oh lord. _Him_ again.

The last thing I needed was for my dad to reject me again so I hung up. Deciding I could handle it alone, I mean, c'mon. I have x-ray vision and telepathy, what could possibly go wrong?

(Lucifer)

Well that was rude. Decker took the phone out of my hand. "This is why I don't let you anywhere near the phone." She told me. "They hung up anyway." I shrugged. "Lucifer, we have a case to solve, someone is in jail for a crime they didn't commit." She said.

"Yes, I know, what a shame. Hmm?" I said. Thinking this must be my mother's voodoo. The detective sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" I smirked, "how about we go to my penthouse and find out?" Groaning, she walked off. "Was it something I said?" I called out.


	2. Framed part 2

Came to the prison my sis was in, warden let me see her. We called through the thing, or whatever the fuck its called. "How've you bee?" I asked. "I actually kind of like it here. I'm getting along with my cellmates rather nicely." She said. Turning her head to show me her braided red hair. "I should've went to jail years ago." She smiled.

"Wow, jail for you sounds way better than being in hell." I commented. "Stone, I know your still upset with dad about the whole hell thing, but at least your here now. And that's all that matters to me." She said. "Now your making me wish we grew up together." I sighed.

"Well, I was still in mother's stomach. And if it makes you feel any better. Father just up and vanished without letting either mother nor me know." She told me. "At least _you_ got to spend time with him." I grumbled. "If this bloody glass wasn't in my way then I'd put my hand on yours for comfort." She sighed. Sighing too, I said, "well, its almost time for us to part again, so if you'll excuse me. I'm gonna go clear your name." I told her. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Take your time, I won't be anywhere with the predicament I'm in." Luna said. "I love you, big bro." She grinned. I laughed. "Bye, 'lil sis." I smirked. Hanging up, she hung up too as we both went our separate ways. Before I left, I noticed a woman holding a six year old's hand, she looked like she was gonna cry. I read her mind to see what the hell was going on.

(Ugh! Why won't this fucking brat shut the hell up!? Doesn't she know that we'll be far far away from this shithole?) Found the culprit. I walked to her. Noticing me, she ran. I ran after her.

* * *

(Lucifer)

We were walking around. Decker and the others were busy looking for clues while I found something intriguing, an old woman running away with a crying six year old with a slightly older man running after her. Looks like he found the kidnapper. "Decker, I think we found her." I said. The detective turned to see what I saw. "Quick, we better get to her before we lose them!" She exclaimed. We both started running too.

* * *

(Stone)

Damn, this lady sure does know how to run. "Leave me the hell alone!" She screamed at me, the child was still wailing about wanting her real mother back.

"I'll leave you alone once I save my sister!" I yelled. Using my telepathy again to make her stop what she was doing. Some other people ran to me. I made her tell them the truth. "My name is Mary Ann Walker, I have just kidnapped young Kara Jane Miller. Please, take me to jail now." The woman said.

The woman walked towards her. X-ray vision time. Damn, she's got a nice ass for a single mom. She cuffed the woman before taking her into the police car.

"Nice work, kid," my dad said. "Go to hell." I muttered. Walking away. "That was a compliment!" He yelled. I just flipped him the bird while walking back to my apartment.

* * *

(Lucifer)

"Mary's already been accounted for." The detective said. Luna ran to hug me. "Father!" She exclaimed. I smiled. "Hello there my little offspring." I hugged back. "Didn't know you had a soft spot, Lucifer." Coughing, I let her go. "Me? Soft spot!? Please, that's _ridiculous_!" I scoffed. "Father, I have some good news." Luna said. "What good news?" I asked. "Stone, he's here in New York!" My eyes widened. Stone?! But... Father _killed_ him, how could he possibly be living again?

Decker seemed confused. "Whos Stone?" She asked.

* * *

(Stone)

I was playing a random song on the piano. Singing along.

I never meant to cause you any sorrow I never meant to cause you any pain I only wanted to one time see you laughing

I heard clapping, turning, I saw Luna and uncle Amenadiel. "Didn't know I had an audience." I smirked. "You and Lucifer really have something in common." Luna smiled. Which I frowned to. "Uhh... What Luna meant to say was, your not bad." Amenadiel told me.

Whatever

I sang using the piano as chorus. "So, is Mary in jail?" I changed the subject. "Yes, she is, all thanks to you." Luna smiled. "Cool." I gave her a straight face.

There was an awkward silence. "Goodbye, brother." Luna said, she and uncle Amenadiel left me all alone in my apartment. Sighing, I decided to go hit the hay for tomorrow to come.

* * *

(AN: If anyone can guess what song Stone sang then you get to request me to make a one-shot for you!

Choices are:

Wolverine & the X-Men

X-Men: Evolution

Teen Titans

Lucifer

Supergirl

Miraculous

Henry Danger

The Thundermans

Good luck and see you on the next chapter!)


End file.
